A Ferris Wheel
by LoveTheWayYouLie
Summary: This story tells how two teenagers met after traumatic events, and how they completely fell for each other until something happened again. Will they be able to overcome what happened? I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1 - The Rollercoaster

My name is Elena Gilbert, people say that I am the white lamb of the family, perfect hair pretty face, smart and loved, they also say that I have the perfect life, but I think they are wrong, my life is far away from perfect.

Mystic Falls, were I grew up, a town full of mysteries and stories that have yet not been discovered, so many treasures here that I had to give up, because of my parents job.

I hate goodbyes, saying goodbye to my friends, family, house, town school and everything that surrounds me its not an easy task, its not something that you can just skip, the worse part is that I found out a month ago, and I told my friends straight away, but I haven't told my boyfriend Stefan, this is another task on my PDA that I wish I could just skip, it was the beginning of summer and I really don't know how he was going to take it, he had planned a lot of things for us, he had the concept of "perfect summer" and the one in that we had to party everyday because we were juniors and next summer we would be applicating for colleges.

"Stefan its not my fault that I have to leave, if I could I would stay, but thats not the case Im sorry"  
He glanced at me and hit the living's room wall, he was really upset at me  
"Why didn't you tell me before?"  
"Because I was afraid that something like this would happen"  
"You know what, fine, your instincts were right, I cant believe you didn't tell me after all we have gone through, and also before we started this, you were right, relationships ruin friendship."  
"Stefan calm down Im not breaking up with you, its just an hour away I can drive every weekend here just calm down please"  
I was covered in tears and my words meant nothing to him because he opened the door and before leaving he turned around and said  
"You were a nice waste of time"

I ran upstairs I couldn't believe what I just heard, I cried for over an hour until I heard a knock on the door. It was Jeremy, my little brother.

"El, come on lets go they are waiting for us"  
I was laying on my bed giving my back to him I tried to calm my self down  
"Who is waiting for us?"  
"Everyone, you know they planned us a "surprise" party"  
"Ohh, right, Im sorry Im not going"  
"What do you mean you are not going?!"  
He was really upset  
"Does this have to do anything with Stefan?"  
When he said his name more tears came out  
"I'll talk to him Elena, I promise I will, bit please fix yourself and come on lets go"  
"I am not going"  
"Fine! But you are so going to regret this, plus I can't believe the one thing I ask you, you can't do it, you are such a pain in the ass Elena, grow up"  
He stormed out of the house. Did I just hear that? A pain in the ass? Grow up? Who the fuck does he think he is? When he broke up with April I was there by his side and he couldn't stop crying.  
I got even more mad and I grabbed my car keys I was just going to scream at him I don't know, and what was I going to say to Stefan? Was he even going to be there?  
All these thoughts were running through my head, suddenly I saw a really bright light, like right into my face and then everything turned dark. What has just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

All I could hear were voices and tears, I kept seeing dark I didn't understand what was going on. After a while I opened my eyes and I was looking at.. The seeling?

"Elena! Are you ok?" My mom jumped on me

"Um yeah yeah my head hurts a little but thats it... Where am I?"

"At the hospital darling, you were in a serious car crash.."

"Ohh.." I knew where this was going in less than 3 seconds I was going to be grounded for the rest if my life.

"Elena why were you driving at 9:30pm alone? You were supposed to be with your brother at the party"

"Im sorry mom I was having second thoughts of the party, things with Stefan didn't go as planned and.."

"Well, well, well, this happens if you dont think clearly, now you are going to stay 2 weeks at the hospital, no visitors only your aunt and us, then you are going to take a train, go to the new house and unpack everything, thats your punishement Elena and don't try to negociate it"

She slammed the door and left, clearly this was the worst the of my life, I crashed my car and now it was a big piece of shit and for sure I was not getting a new one, I have to stay at the hospital for 2 weeks alone then take a train, which I hate and then unpack... Nice beggining of summer... I just got to hell..

My name is Damon Salvatore, I am the black lamb of my family, my life it. Only tragedy and traumatic events, Im not the perfect one, not the one that has perfect GPA and clearly my life is far away from perfect.

It was 11pm I woke up, I don't know why, my parents were supposed to be here like to hours ago.

The phone rang and I took the call.

"Who is this?"

"You better follow instructions if you want your parents alive, wait for my call"

What the heck? They were supposed to be with the Major at this fancy dinner which I decided not to go, my family was a white target for kidnappings and all those things because my dad was a senator and my mom the adviser of the vicepresident, they had kidnapped me once, and they didn't do much because I was 8 years old, but facing this was not going to be easy, since they killed my uncle who was a detective.

yeah nice beggining of summer... I just got to hell..


End file.
